Gitaroo Man Lives!
Gitaroo Man Lives! is a music game for the Playstation Portable. It is made by Tecmo and rated E. It was released on November 15 2006. It is a port of the Playstation 2 game. Overview: The legendary hero Gitaroo Man returns for another bizarre music-based battle against evil! For PSP, music producer COIL and visual producer 326 provide the zany backdrop for this wild music game, with a completely rebalanced gameplay structure from the original game design. Also added is a Duet Mode for wireless co-op play, with a competitive 2-player battle mode also featured. Song List All of the following tracks were performed by COIL. Boogie For An Afternoon *Tutorial Twisted Reality *Genre: Rock *Enemy: Panpeus Flyin' to your Heart *Genre: J-Pop *Enemy: Flying-O Bee Jam Blues *Genre: Blues/Jazz *Enemy: Mojo Kind Bee VOID *Genre: Hip-Hop *Enemy: Ben-K (Shark) Nuff Respect, featuring NAHKI *Genre: Reggae *Enemy: Ben-K (Robot) The Legendary Theme *Genre: Folk *Enemy: N/A Born to be Bone *Genre: Latin Guitar *Enemy: Sanbone Trio Tainted Lovers *Genre: Metal *Enemy: Gregorio Siegfried Wilhelm III Overpass/The Legendary Theme *Genre: Rock *Enemy: Kirah Resurrection *Genre: Metal *Enemy: Zowie Metal Header* *Genre: Rap/Rock *Enemy: Kai-Kakoon Toda Pasion* *Genre: Samba *Enemy: Ming-Ming *Only available on the PSP version Gameplay Gitaroo Man Lives plays the same as the original PS2 version, witch the advantage of being able to play it on the go. The game takes a unique twist on the traditional rhythm based game formula. The game uses a combination of button taps, and 'follow line' type sections in it's levels to help win the battle against the villain and deplete their energy. The songs are also broken up into three separate parts. you will have a charge section, a battle section, and a final section. Charge The charge/intro section of the song consist of pointing the analog stick in the direction the line is facing, and holding the circle button for the duration of the note. The higher you score on this section, the higher Gitaroo Man's health will rise for the battle section. Battle http://static.giantbomb.com/uploads/original/13/130636/1842686-snap015.jpgAn example of attack mode The battle sections have two distinct control schemes. There's the attack mode that plays the exact same as the charge mode, but instead of repleting Gitaroo Man, you deplete the enemy's health bar. If the player misses a note, Gitaroo Man will lose health. Defense The defense mode involves the player needing to hit the face buttons as they slide to the center of the screen. If the player misses on the prompts, Gitaroo Man's health will deplete. If the player successfully times the button prompts, they will take no damage and will dodge the attack. Harmony/End Harmony plays exactly like the battle mode, but it does not consist of any defensive parts. 'End' plays identical to Harmony but the player will not lose health. Multiplayer Gitaroo Man Lives, also features two multiplayer modes, one exclusive to the PSP version of the game. Vs. Mode Vs. Mode plays the same as it did in the original PS2 version of the game. Versus consist of one player playing as Gitaroo Man, and the second player playing as the enemy. Versus involves each player battling each other the same as they would in single player, until one player loses all of their energy and loses the match. Duet Mode This mode can also be played with an AI partner. Duet Mode is exclusive to the PSP version of Gitaroo Man, and can be played over the Ad-Hoc. Duet mode consist of two players (One Gitaroo and the other Kirah), playing together to complete the song. Both players share the same energy bar, with U-1 using one half and Kirah using the other. Duet mode also include two new songs exclusive to the PSP version of the game. These songs include Metal Header and Toda Passion. Metal Header is a rap/rock song, where Toda Passion is a samba song. Category:Music Games Category:2000's Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:E Rated Games Category:Games By Tecmo Category:Sequels